Pantyraid
by Kiwi's IchiRukiLemoLimesFluffs
Summary: Give him a lap dance. But in this strip tease, he's naked too. One-shot.


_I thought I'd write this because it's a bit of a doozy. Rukia isn't comfortable with flaunting her stuff but yet she takes the challenge of strip teasing for Ichigo. She realizes doing it enough, will help her gain confidence, finally she succeeds. A striptease/lap dance is a whole new kind of confidence. And if you're gonna do it, it would be good to go out with a bang. Quite literally._

_**This is a strip tease. Not explicit lemon. More or less like a lime. Tell me what you think.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**_

* * *

**Pantyraid.**

Ichigo snatched Rukia's shopping bags from her playfully and slammed the car door. The small woman giggled running up the stairs to his apartment. _Catch me if you can! _Ichigo heard Rukia's voice echo in the air. When he got up the stairs, the door was open and he could still hear the woman laugh.

"You much play way too much." His frown was short-lived when she popped up from behind, groping him tightly.

"Oh really…" she laughed at him. He could see the lustful play in her violet eyes as he turned to look at her, "How about you give me my bag!" she yells reaching for it, but the orange haired man's arm was too long. Her struggle made him laugh. "Damn it, Ichigo give me!"

"What's in it for me…" he questioned young Rukia, eyes scoping every curve of her small form. He lowers the bag just a foot above her head, inducing her to reach for it again. He raised it again, "I'm serious."

"If you give it to me…" she narrowed her eyes at his face, "…then I'll show you." in the bag, was an intriguing cream colored nightie and a black thong. It's something she decided to get while they were out shopping. Ichigo had no idea what it was, and that's why he taunted her on about it now.

"Hm." he lowered the bag again, "Fine here."

Rukia snags the bag from his hand, which made the man laugh out loud, "Follow me…" she knew after she'd put it on, he would be all over her like a cheap suit. He didn't hesitate to obey her command and he was rewarded with a light push on his canopy bed, causing him to fall back. The small woman giggled, "Stay put…"

"Hm." he wondered what she was up to now. "Okay."

Rukia backed into the bathroom, quietly closing the door. "I mean it, Ichigo. Don't budge." her voice muffled through the door.

"I _said _okay…"

She stripped down to nothing and slipped in the nightie. To be honest, she had never done this before. She felt awkward, slipping on the black thong. She never wore a thong before either. But she figured since Ichigo was turning twenty tomorrow, that a little present from her was apparent. Something that couldn't go in a box. _Hm… _She stared for a good moment in the mirror, half pleased with her body. It was a good thing Ichigo didn't have a thing for breasts, because hers were small, nicely rounded but petite.

"Did ya fall in the tub?" came a impatient gruff through the door.

"Shut up." she took a deep breath, "Okay you have to close your eyes…" She grabbed his robe and put that on as well.

"…Done."

Rukia peeked out to find the man doing exactly what she said. He looked so innocent there covering his face with both hands and she knew he wasn't peeking. She smiled to herself. Ichigo loved her body and that's what matter to her. And hell, if Ichigo really liked it, then she'd give him a good lap dance.

Maybe she'd start out topless. "Okay… open."

The man gazed at her, perplexed, "In my robe?" hopefully naked, he thought.

She giggled. "No." she let the robe drop to the carpet, revealing her surprise. "Happy Birthday…"

"Wow…" he whistled, eyes fixed on her curves. "My present eh?" he seemed amused. She walked back and forth at the side of the bed, giving him a slow turn so he could see how good she looked from the back.

"You like?" she asks with a smirk.

"I love it. You look amazing…" he halted as Rukia grasped each of his knees with her hands, slightly teasing him. He licks his lips hungrily. "Very, _very_ sexy… I'm curious for what you have planned."

"…I've learned to draw out every movement when you're stripping."

He wanted her, needed her. "So you're gonna strip for me?"

The slower the better. She wanted to keep Ichigo interested and, on a low simmer. Rukia smiled, turning around so her back was to him and leaned down to grab her ankles, shaking her cute petite butt at him. That should have answered his question.

"Fuck." Ichigo didn't know she could move like that. _Oh, you said that,_ she thought. _Maybe you saw how bold the thong was._ Thin black lace, Brazilian cut, for the win. Then she began to rub herself against his crotch, feeling that he was hard already. Ichigo shuddered, moving his hands on her itty bitty waist, working his hands up her new nightie. Rukia closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"Ready?" she slits her eyes open.

"…Ready?" he had been ready. He actually grew impatient. Rukia was half naked, and she was giving him a lap dance. Suddenly she turns around and in one swift motion, she pushes deeper into the bed, pulling off the man's pants eagerly, taking his belt around her neck. Good thing his shoes were off, if they were, things were gonna get unsexy because he would have to pull them off.

He was still unsure on what she was doing, but he could feel the bulge in his boxers throb with ever sensual touch she gave him. He was laying there on the bed, pants and finally boxer-briefs around his ankles, with his member standing at full attention. She got on the end on the bed and crawled on her hands and knees up to Ichigo. The midget stood over him, watching him pant loudly.

She pushed his shoulders in to the bed even more, straddling his lower region. She would pause kissing his lips and when he smiled, she would pay him with more straddling. This was the reason why she wanted to bring out her inner stripper. And there was something about her inner striper that aroused her. She knew she'd be decent at it if she gave it a try.

Ichigo's channeled his slender hands through her nightie, stopping at her breasts and cupped them in his palms. He was so concentrated, so she kissed him, again. His hands ventured, over her bare back. Then he began kissing her neck and in return she gently hummed to how great he felt on her flushed skin.

She pulled away taking the belt off her neck, he knew she had been saving it for something. Was she going to spank him? His thoughts were shattered feeling his belt around his neck. She tugged on him lustfully thrusting on him.

"Shit…" he groaned. Now he couldn't take it anymore, he rolled over, pushing her on the bottom. Ichigo smiled down her, tracing his fingers under her nightie, between her breasts and slowly down her stomach. "I think it's time we take this off." he tugged at her nightie. Very willingly, Rukia slips out of it, revealing flushed breasts, with nips pointing up at him.

Ichigo craved more, he started licking her skin in between kisses and the sensual intensity between them became stronger. Whenever Ichigo touched her, she had no control.

"Ichigo…" she breathed. But Ichigo took his time. He slowly pulled off her thong, twirling it around his slender finger. Next, he took off his shirt.

"…trying to captivate me?" Rukia reached up to his firm abs.

"Of course not." the man's hand caressed her cheek. "Now if I wanted to do that…" he leaned closer to Rukia's naked hips, kissing the insides of her thighs. "I…" _kiss_, "…would," _kiss_ "…do… this…" he kissed her legs again. Rukia was purring and moaning at the sensation.

"You taste scrumptious…" the man moaned.

Rukia giggled, "Wait." she sat up, pushing Ichigo over on his back again, "This is my present to you…"

He had forgotten. Rukia had never been this exotic with him before and he loved it. She sat on top of him, her juices spilling out over his torso. Their naked bodies were hot and wet. He hadn't even poked her yet. Slowly she turned her attention to the constant growing lump, working her hips against Ichigo's member and rubbing him, skin to skin.

"Fuck Rukia!" Ichigo brought his hand down and spanked her bottom as they thrusted. The more it stung, the more she wanted. She was loving this strip tease, it was her own little uniqueness. And while everyone give Ichigo material things for his birthday, she was able to give him something more than that.

A sensual naked lap dance…

He threw his head back, squeezed his eyes shut, and abruptly, his hands got all shaky. Ichigo's whole torso seemed to tense up with every wave of the orgasm. It intrigued her that they didn't even have to get invasive to arouse this feeling. Rukia could suddenly feel her climax too, she began to shiver, squirting her juices everywhere.

Ichigo lays there for a full moment with a big smile on his face. "Next time we have sex, don't hold back…" speaking for the many times they had sex and Rukia was too shy to show her naughty side. It was nice to see it finally.

"No promises." the woman cracked a sweet smile sliding off Ichigo's heated body.

"Hm…" Ichigo pulls her close to him, lightly kissing her forehead, "You know, I truly think you're the one for me…"

With a sigh of relief, Rukia. Her man wasn't going anywhere. "I better be…" she looks at him sternly.

"Oh yeah? Or what?

Rukia sat up, her violet eyes giving him a dark gleam, "I'd have to strip tease you all over again."


End file.
